


unconscionable

by desdemona_1996_writes



Category: Rumbelle - Fandom, ouat
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, Bastard mr gold, Behind the bar, Bite marks, Body Shots, Body Worship, Boners, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dry Humping, F/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Possessive bite marks, Stalker, Stalking, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Lust, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Watching, Watching Someone Sleep, ass worship, creepy mr Gold, cum spilling, dancing in bars, dancing on top of tables, drunken hook up, hickey, naughty mr gold, non consensual fingering, rumbelle prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desdemona_1996_writes/pseuds/desdemona_1996_writes
Summary: Written for a monthly rumbelling.May prompts Smut: body shots, dancing on tables, music, boner, hickeyHe watches her that night,He watched her dance and flirt.He watches as she leaves the bar with him. Watches them as they stumble into the back Alley behind the bar.





	unconscionable

Tuesday night at the rabbit hole was ladies night,

Typically Mr. gold preferred to indulge in his bourbon alone and in the privacy of his study.but on occasion he patronized the vile drinking hole strictly to observe and socialize with the locals.but that's not really why he came here twice a week.what pleased Mr. gold was the opportunity to amuse himself with watching the townsfolk make complete and utter fools of themselves,

Tonight's entertainment,watching the young ladies behaving like a bunch of teen girls on spring brake.

Ruby lucas the ringleader no doubt,  
he observed the she devil dressed in Red leather as she practically danced on top of the pool table. showing off her assets while Her gang of little tarts cheered her on.

Even the timid Mary Margaret was dirty dancing in the corner.and with an married man no less! 

But that's not what caught his eye. although these attractions were provocative to observe.Mr. gold found his Whole attention drawn to the prim and proper librarian turned wild child Belle French.  
he watched with Covetous eyes as the detestable Keith nottingham did body shots off of the ravishing and lovely Belle French.

Through the crowded and rowdy bar he could still hear her giggle as the Lothario's nasty tongue licked tequila from her navel! The vulgar, obscene fest for his perverted gaze creating a spectacular stiff boner! Mr. gold licked his lips salivating with his desire for her.

He watched her that night getting drunk off her ass.behaving like some kind of girl gone wild.

He watched as she shamefully flirted with and then proceed to 'hook up' with the despicable Keith Nottingham. stumbling out of the bar that night at 1:00am with the Lothario.he followed closely behind. watching Keith clumsily grope her. leading her to the dumpsters behind the bar.

Hidden in the showdowns He watched her. her face expressionless as Keith drunkenly fumbled to get her tights down.he could hear them noisily making out and watched him rutting against her leg like a dirty mutt,clearly too drunk for this.

Too drunk to get it up apparently,he watched as Keith ceased humping her leg stepping away to relief himself as she slumped against the wall.the all so noble Keith left her there! passed out with her tights and underwear down around her thighs. he left there half naked and vulnerable, 

Mr. gold slowly approached her like a wolf stalking it's prey.she was unconscious he could do whatever he pleased to her and none would be the wiser.

She was a bloody mess,he licked his lips debating...he should walk away. leave her to her fate after all he wasn't the chivalrous kind.

He picked her up deciding that she deserved better then to be left out with the garbage.

Like the gentleman he wasn't He took her back to his shop and laid her down on the cot in his back room.her black tights and panties were tangled around her thighs.her pert round ass was exposed,he was aroused by her half nakedness.he could see all of her! she was a vision and he wanted to see more of her.all of her,laying her on her back her dress riding up fully exposing her naked pussy to his malevolent eyes. and oh! what a lovely sight to behold she was, 

he resisted the naughty urge To take out his phone and take a few snap shots of her pretty cunt.that, wouldn't be wise he decided.

if he fucked her now she wouldn't even know.wouldn't remember a damn thing,he licked his lips his mouth practically watering with craven lust.

Biting back all of his wicked urges he allowed himself only one, just one touch.

Gently pulling her knees apart he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. feeling the warmth of her pussy. he added two more fingers inside of her and slowly thrusted them inside her while his thumb rubbed her clit. making her wet,

And didn't she feel just delicious!

She made an noise and rocked her hips.he quickly pulled his fingers from her and waited.watching intently as she slept tentatively putting his soiled fingers in his mouth. stealing a taste of her.

Slowly pulling his fingers from his mouth he looked down at the goddess in his bed with wild possessive desire.an desire to leave his mark on her body.

Bending down in between her legs he opened his mouth.baring his crooked teeth and gently bit down on her tender flesh. leaving his mark on her inner thigh.just near her pussy.an crude hickey.With his cock now painfully hard! he stumbled back siting down on a chair his breathing becoming ragged.

he watched the normally reserved Miss French sleeping peacefully in his makeshift bed with her delicious cunt bared to his lecherous sight.

He was hard as a rock! unable to deny himself any longer he unzipped his zipper and took himself out.he slowly began to stroke his hard cock all the while watching her sleep. enrapture by her.she made a tiny moaning sound that somehow made him even harder! he ejaculated, spilling his cum all over the floor! he groaned completely overwhelmed by the intensity of his orgasm.

After recovering from the sweetest release and righting himself.he put a old quilt over her covering the blissfully ignorant beauty in his bed.

Siting back down in his chair Mr. gold watched her sleep that night.

 

She slept late as he opened his shop and went about his daily routine. throughout the morning he kept a close watch over her.she slept passed noon and woke suddenly with a shriek! no doubt, surprised at finding herself half naked and in a stranger's bed.

"What happened? she asked in confusion. 

"Where am I? she asked panicking slightly.

"Your in my shop." he calmly replied while he continued to tinker with a old broken pocket watch.

"But how...

"I found you last night, just as you are.behind the bar by the dumpsters. you were clearly drunk so I brought you here last night to sleep it off.your welcome."  
he said turning to look at her with a stern expression.

"Oh." she bit her lip blushing beet red looking down at the floor clearly ashamed of her drunken behavior.

"Did anything,did we do anything last night? she hesitantly asked unable to meet his eye.

"You were intoxicated Miss French, I'm not that much of a beast thank you." he tartly replied.

"Oh, right. no of course not." she replied and he turned away from her to smile at her complete innocence.

"Here,I got you some coffee.it's a bit cold by now but it'll have too." he said handing her a paper cup filled with strong black coffee.

She nodded her head accepting the coffee from him and hesitantly taking a sip from the styrofoam cup. "it's a little warm." she commented and pulled the quilt away no doubt intending to embark on her walk of shame when she spotted the hickey on her inner thigh and made a noise of alarm.

"Oh that, I did that." he said with a smug grin.

"You, But you said nothing happened last night! she said indignant.

"And nothing did,I didn't fuck you dearie.  
I merely sampled you." he said unapologetically with a sly smirk. 

"You you what? 

"I merely fondled you a bit." he clarified with a shrug.

She looked at him with angry indignation but held her tongue.

"I could have done much more,some one else might have dear but I didn't."  
He stated simply.

He was a unmitigated bastard he knew it.they both knew it.

"So you want an thank you." She replied.

"Yes it's about time you said thank you."  
He replied.

"thanks." she tartly replied.

"That's nice,try again and this time mean it.I could have left you where I found you."  
He said coldly.

"Thank you,Mr.gold." she said with angry blue eyes.

"That's much better, your welcome. now then just one more thing. you vomited in my car last night. I expect you too clean it up,I'm not that much of a gentleman."

"yes of course,Mr.gold." she said getting up from the bed and pulling her underwear and tights back up.

"Good now that's settled,you look affright dearie there's a washroom you could use to clean yourself a bit. if you like." he offered with a smile.

"Thank you,that's very kind of you to offer Mr.gold." she said mockingly.

He nodded his head with a pleased expression on his face as he looked into fiery blue eyes.

Not surprisingly The blue eyed beauty struck him hard across his face! nearly knocking him off his chair! and To be honest he was expecting it.

she stared at him with a look of Triumph on her pretty face and sashayed into his washroom.

But true to her word she came back, as he knew she would.

 

Later that same day she came to his house.to wash his car and he watched her.

He watched her meticulously clean the back seat of his car while he leered at her as she teased him with her short shorts.he watched as she bent over ogling her pert ass.the little hickey he'd left on her inner thigh visibly to him.while she bent over he remembered all too well just what she looked like underneath those little shorts.

she flaunted her perfect ass making him hard as a fucking rock! 

"Hope you enjoyed the view Mr. gold, because it's the last time your going to get it." She said glaring at him. 

He licked his lips leering at her wet T-shirt that cling to her breasts.He smiled smugly at her. "oh, I did."

"Right well, Good day Mr. gold."  
she said by way of parting. 

"Until we meet again my dear." he replied with a leer.

"Don't hold your breath Mr. gold."  
She replied with a cheeky grin.

He chuckled.

"Sooner or later,everyone in this town comes to me.it's simply a matter of time." 

She gave a look of understanding and slightly nodded her head before turning on her heel and walking away. Leaving him again with a spectacular stiff boner!


End file.
